


Not At All Sorry

by PurrfectStories



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Band-Aids, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lap Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectStories/pseuds/PurrfectStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light-Spoilers to 4x14 "I Do." This is a CrissColfer one-shot. Anyone see episode 4x14 "I Do"? Anyone see how during the Klaine make-out scene Darren's hands were all over Chris's back? Here is the explanation for that and what followed afterwards. This is pure PWP smut in the form of a one-shot. Enjoy lovelies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not At All Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> ._. I have no idea what this is or why I did this. I just saw that make-out scene with Darren scrabbling to pull Chris's shirt out of his pants and THIS happened.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's character's. I'm not affiliated with anybody nor will I make any profit from this story. I own absolutely nothing and am just humoring my own insanity. I don't know, own, or have ever met Darren Criss or Chris Colfer. Everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Glee, Fox and anyone else that has patent over Glee and it's characters. Hope I covered everything I don't own! And PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MAY NEITHER CHRIS COLFER NOR DARREN CRISS EVER READ THIS!
> 
> *WARNING* This is just a one-shot, but yes, this is pure PWP CRISSCOLFER SMUTTY SMUT SEX. So if you no likey that, do not read on. No disrespect to the actors intended, I just have a dirty mind!

(One-Shot)

 

"This is just bros helping bros."

 

"I love it when you talk fratty."

 

In the backseat of the Prius, Darren groaned into Chris's mouth when he pulled him back down for a searing kiss. It was difficult to try to ignore the cameras in their faces and seem like a couple of horny teenagers hooking up, but they managed. Darren's half-hard cock brushed up against Chris's leg and the friction sent shocks of pleasure throughout Darren's body. Their combined body heat, Chris's tongue licking against his own, and the little happy noises Chris made caused Darren to loose himself a bit. His fingers scraped against Chris's back as he rucked up his shirt. He could feel the other's soft skin against his fingertips as it scrabbled at the exposed flesh. Before anything more could happen, the loud knock on the car brought the two actors out of their lip-locking action.

 

"Tell me that's not Tina again!" Chris said as he pulled his lips away from Darren's hastily, delivering Kurt's line perfectly, breathless and a bit wrecked.

 

Darren looked up dazedly at Chris, his eyes maybe slightly blown with lust, only partially registering the door opening and Amber delivering her lines. The director yelled, "Cut!" Then told Darren and Chris they could break for lunch. In other words, they wanted the boys to gather their bearings before shooting their next scene.

 

The paler man climbed out of the car and couldn't seem to get away from his co-star fast enough. Darren felt himself wilt a little at that. He thought they were supposed to have lunch together. "Hey Dare, what's that about?"

 

He turned towards Amber and shrugged, "I don't know…I thought we were having lunch together. It's been a while since we've done that. Oh! Do you think he's gonna try and surprise me? Maybe he's gonna start another prank war! Those are really fun!"

 

Amber rolled her eyes, "Oh hell no. I don't have the time to be nursing any of your wounds again, because you two, get out of hand."

 

Darren pouted at her, "I didn't mean for the bubblegum to get into his hair."

 

"And that is why wardrobe has forbidden CrissColfer prank wars. You're just lucky they knew how to get it out without cutting his hair. Ryan would have had a fit. Now, go be a goober somewhere else. I have a lunch date with a Miss Dianna and a Miss Naya, thank you very much." Amber turned on her heels and sauntered off to presumably find her female friends.

 

Darren sighed as he ran towards Chris's trailer, only stopping to adjust his semi-hard on so as not to freak out his best friend. He couldn't help it; he'd arrived to the car scene horny and minimally hard. All the constant rubbing and rutting was unavoidable. Friction was friction, plus Chris knew how to fucking kiss. They'd done so many kiss scenes with retakes that they knew how to work each other's mouths and make it enjoyable for the both of them. If his growing arousal during the filming was any indication, Chris was getting to be a little too skilled at making it feel good for Darren. The only thing Darren could do was thank wardrobe for not making his suit pants as tight as they normally were. He'd be able to hide a semi until it ebbed away a bit more.

 

"Hey Chris! What are we eating for lu…" Darren heard the trailer door slam shut behind him as his question trailed off. Darren tried to hold in a laugh, but it spluttered out. He wasn't really one for holding in laughter. "Colfer, what the hell?"

 

The younger man scowled as crimson colored his cheeks easily. He was at his bathroom's sink with his backside turned towards the cabinet's mirror. His blazer thrown somewhere over his couch, dress pants unbuttoned and pulled halfway down over his ass while his dress shirt was hiked up to under his chest area. "Dammit Darren! Don't you ever fucking knock?" The embarrassed boy pulled up his dress pants roughly and tried to button them quickly.

 

Dare didn't miss the slight wince the other boy gave off as he did so. As funny as it was to have caught his friend with his pants literally down, the required ribbing of that fact could be done later. "Are you…okay?"

 

Chris crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, "M'fine."

 

The tanned man strode over to his friend and gave him his full blown kicked puppy expression. "Will you pleeeeeaaaaase tell me what's wrong? I'm sorry I laughed. I wanna try and help so that way I can poke fun at you all the more quicker for being able to catch you half naked." He finished off with a too big smile.

 

Chris let out harsh air through his nose, "What do you mean help me?! This is your fault!"

 

This time, Darren looked utterly confused. "What? Me? What I do?"

 

"This!" Chris faced the mirror so his backside was to Darren. He bent forward and hiked up his button-up again, the entire time turning an even deeper shade of crimson.

 

Darren stared at his co-star's lower back, not seeing anything more than perfect ivory skin. Then, his gaze traveled a little lower to the waistline of 'Kurt's' pants. His eyes widened, his fingertips reaching out to lightly graze the four irritatingly red scratch-marks. Chris hissed when his sensitive wound was touched. They weren't deep enough to be bleeding, but the broken skin couldn't have been comfortable. Darren felt himself droop, "Oh God, Chris I'm so sorry. I-I didn't think I MAULED you. I-I was…I was trying to seem desperate and horny. L-Like how Ryan told me to, ya know?"

 

The glasz-eyed man looked up in the mirror and was met with big sad hazel-eyes. It was really hard to be angry at face as adorable and remorseful as that. He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I guess…but that still doesn't make my scratches disappear. I was trying to find a good angle so I could patch myself up before you barged in." Chris shook his head and put a hand over his face, "I know, I know. It's not that bad, but I don't like to take chances okay? I mean I love you Dare, but who knows where you've put your fingers."

 

"1: I resent that, Colfer. 2: Just let me do it. It's the least I could do." Before Chris could object, Darren stepped up behind him and clamped a hand over his mouth as he opened the bathroom cabinet. He grabbed the Neosporin and a big nude Band-Aid. "All right, shirt off. Let's take a looky at my handiwork." Darren teased.

 

Chris pushed Darren's hand away and stuck his tongue out at him. "This is all your fault. How is it that whenever YOU decide to do something, I'M always the one to have things happened to?" He removed his dress shirt and threw it down on the closed toilet seat lid. They have been best friends for a couple years now. They've gotten drunk while partying with the rest of the cast, played questionable practical jokes on one another, geeked out over the most obscurest things, and slept over at each other's apartments before. Boundaries and modesty dissipated a long time ago with them. Besides, Darren was never really all that aware of any of those things existing between them anyways.

 

"I'm sorry, I was just so consumed by my love for Chris Colfer, again. I just couldn't contain it you sexy, sexy man you." Darren chuckled as he dropped down to his knees, and inspected the area more closely. "Wow, I really did a number on you. Don't worry though, I'll kiss it better." Darren said teasingly. He smirked wickedly as he pinched Chris's hip, chuckling at the yelp he got in return.

 

The younger male blushed crimson at the older boy's statement. "Oh shut up." Chris stared at the sink rigidly as he felt Darren's warm hands damn near caressing his lower backside. It should have been weirder or at least a bit more uncomfortable to have Darren's face so close to his nether regions, but Chris just sighed contently as gentle fingers explored his exposed skin. Sometimes it was nice to let someone else take care of him.

 

Darren gulped as he looked at his claw marks. They didn't exactly stop at Chris's waistline. "Uh…Chris? You…you need to…uh…t-take off, or just lower, your pants a bit. I really dragged my nails down there, damn." Wait a second, even for them that might be a little too personal. Darren didn't really want to see Chris's naked pert ass, did he? And hold on, did he just think Chris's ass was pert? Not that it isn't…ack, stop!

 

Chris groaned, "You are so buying me like a lifetime supply of Diet Coke for this humiliation Mr. Criss." The paler man unbuckled his slacks and allowed Darren to maneuver them any way he wished. When Darren didn't lower them immediately, Chris figured he would break the awkward silence. "So…what the fuck was up with your junk rubbing up against mine like that? You were…um…you were HARD." That…might not have been the best question to pose while he had the other boy's hands on his hips, but Chris had been damn curious considering Darren was supposedly straight and Chris was most certainly NOT a woman. Plus, this wasn't the first time it's happened. While shooting the make out scenes for the episode 'The First Time,' Chris had felt Darren's…erm…problem that time as well.

 

The hazel-eyed guy snapped himself out of his stupor. He hadn't been distracted by the fact that he was about to see Chris's amazing ass, nu uh, not at all. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. Um…if I promise to tell you something, will you keep it to yourself?" Darren said this as he lowered Chris's pants down to just below his ass. God, he was so fucking horny right now. The semi from earlier was threatening to fully tent in his pants.

 

Chris nodded, not trusting his voice after the little squeak he let out from the sudden breeze on his exposed bottom. Darren squirted some Neosporin on his fingers and started rubbing it in soothing circles on the broken skin. "I jerked off in my trailer before going on set."

 

"What?!"

 

"Not fully! Just enough to be really horny and I didn't even come. During that last make out scene from that Scandals place, I was getting so many notes. 'Be more lustful, act hornier, we need more desperation.' When they sent me on break I just…started jacking off. I thought if my body was all wound up, then I could make the scene a bit more authentic on my part. And…well it worked, right?" When Chris didn't respond Darren started to panic. His hands stilling on Chris's naked hips and thumbs pressed into the dimples of his ass. "I didn't make you uncomfortable, did I?"

 

Finally, Kurt let out an exasperated noise, "Well I'm only human Dare. My really hot best friend was half hard under me, sucking on my tongue, and fucking rutting into me. Why did you think I ran out of there so fast?"

 

Darren pursed his lips, not knowing what to say to that. Other than, "My bad." After a moment of silence, the boy on his knees smirked, "You think I'm hot?"

 

Chris snorted. "Fuck you." It had come out a bit lower, and maybe a bit huskier? Both parties blushed at Chris's statement. He hadn't really thought that through, ass exposed, Darren on his knees? Yeah, not the time.

 

Darren on the other hand, couldn't figure out WHY he blushed. They had certainly said that statement teasingly to each other before without any seriousness of following through with the action, so why was Darren blushing like he may just do it? He's straight…not that he believes in labels, and he certainly hadn't of experimented in college.

 

Well, maybe once…or twice, but he'd been drunk…well tipsy, never mind.

 

He shook his head of his train of thought. Deciding to forgo any more conversation about that, Darren finished massaging the cream into the other's skin. Wiping his fingers on his slacks, Darren opened the large Band-Aid and gingerly smoothed it out over the freshly treated scratches. "There." Darren smiled as he admired his work, not really thinking about it as he leant forward and pressed a kiss to the covered wound.

 

Chris sucked in a sharp breath, Darren's lips stilling as he realized what he just did. He pulled back slightly and looked up Chris's back, the contours of his muscular back and protruding shoulder blades stirring something hot in his lower belly. Sliding his hands up to grip the porcelain hips firmly once again, Darren moved his lips across Chris's lower back to kiss the other side where butt and back met. The action caused Chris's body to shudder and a stuttering breath passed from his lips. Darren rubbed soothing circles into the hipbones under his fingers, "Colfer, tell me. Tell me to stop."

 

Chris whined when Darren's voice was rougher and had a tight edge to it, like he was holding himself back. The younger boy whimpered when the impatient man on his knees bit into the soft globe of his ass. At the sudden nip, his hands shot out and gripped the edges of the porcelain sink harder in order to steady himself. Various items clattered to the floor from the sudden action, including a bottle of hand lotion.

 

Darren was getting impatient, the working up he'd done to himself earlier was raging in his pants right now and begging for him to do something. He'd secretly always wondered what it would be like to go there with Chris, but only when he was alone and his rationalization was too far-gone during masturbation. "Fuck. I. Asked. You. A. Question. Colfer." Each word was punctuated with an open-mouthed kiss. After he said 'Colfer,' Darren started sucking a bruise into one of Chris's supple cheeks.

 

Chris's hand came up to bang on the wall beside the cabinet, "Shit, don't you fucking start something you can't finish Dare." Chris took control and pushed his pants, along with his boxers, the rest of the way down to his ankles. "Fuck me, hobbit."

 

Darren chuckled at the statement, shucking himself out of his blazer and dress shirt; wardrobe would kill them if their clothes were ruined. He tossed them onto Chris's and grabbed the bottle of lotion before he stood up to press his front up against the other's back. A sense of satisfaction rushed through Darren when he looked down Chris's torso to see his cock hard and leaking. He whispered into Chris's ear as hazel eyes locked with glasz ones in the cabinet mirror. "After this, you'll know exactly where this hobbit's fingers have been." Chris whimpered at Darren's words, shivering at the hot breath that was puffed out against his ear.

 

The older male popped open the cap of lotion and poured a generous amount onto his fingers, he kept eye contact with Chris the entire time. Both males' eyes were smoldering and blown with lust. Any second-guessing and questioning on whether or not this made him gay or straight were the furthest things from Darren's mind. A slicked up finger trailed down Chris's side and wriggled its way between Chris's cheeks. Chris gasped when he felt the finger circle his hole and Darren's lips came to press a gentle kiss to the side of his neck. "If I hurt you, just tell me. I'll stop baby, I promise."

 

Something clenched in Chris's chest at the slip of endearment, but the incessant pressure on his hole made him nod his head jerkily. "Dare, m'not fucking made of glass. Just do…OH, GOD!" Darren pushed his finger all the way in without warning and Chris groaned at the sudden burning sensation. "Mmmm…fuck."

 

The warm heat around his finger made Darren's dick twitch in anticipation. Darren chuckled breathily, "That's the idea." He started moving his finger slowly in and out, watching Chris's facial expressions in the mirror the entire time. His lips were still red from the constant kissing they did earlier and slightly parted as he breathed out hot, wet pants. He trailed his lips up his neck and pressed a kiss right under Chris's ear. When he felt the muscles start to relax around his finger, he inserted a second slicked up one and nibbled the other's ear lobe in distraction. "Chris…look at me." When he did, Darren shook his head, still pumping the two fingers in and out of Chris. "No, not in the mirror. Look. At. Me."

 

Chris turned his head to the side and moaned throatily when Darren's mouth attacked his. With his lips already parted, Darren was able to thrust his tongue in to map out the other's mouth. At that point, Darren had started scissoring his fingers apart and stretching him even more. Chris groaned at the sensation, eagerly sucking on Darren's tongue like he knew he liked it. He pulled his lips apart from Darren's eager ones, chuckling when Darren whined in disappointment and tried to chase after them. "Du-Darren. Please…"

 

A third finger was inserted and Darren couldn't resist looking back to watch his three fingers thrust in and out of the hot, pliant body. His still confined dick was straining in his pants and begged for release. "Please what, babe?" He prodded his fingers one way and smiled gleefully when Chris's knees buckled. Darren wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him up, scissoring all three fingers apart and desperately trying to keep his hips from twitching forward. "Come on, Colfer. Use all those wonderful words I know you know."

 

Chris reached a hand back and cupped Darren's raging erection through his pants. His dilated eyes met Darren's in the mirror, "I want you…inside me…now." He squeezed the dick in his hand one more time before letting it go. Chris ripped open the cabinet, clumsily pulled out a condom, and pressed it into Darren's waiting hand.

 

Darren groaned at Chris's words. "Fuck…so hot." He couldn't exactly do anything more than comply, could he? The horny boy pulled his fingers from Chris's stretched hole, earning a sharp gasp from the younger boy when he was suddenly left empty. Darren wasted no time in unzipping his pants to shuck himself out of his slacks and boxers. He ripped open the condom and rolled it onto his aching erection, then squeezed a generous amount of lotion out to coat his aching dick.

 

"Dammit Criss, while we're still young." The open cabinet was suddenly closed by Darren's hand. Chris looked at Darren questioningly through the mirror and felt his cock twitch at the fucking predatory look Darren was giving him. He could feel Darren's toned body press against his back again and the blunt tip of his erection tease against his hot, sensitive hole.

 

Chris still had his back slightly bent over and Darren used his hands to spread Chris's thighs apart wider. He husked into Chris's ear, "I want to see your face when I get inside you." Chris opened his mouth to say something, but it quickly turned into a guttural groan as he felt Darren's member push past his ring of muscle. Darren bit into Chris's shoulder as he continued to push all the way in until he bottomed out. He panted heavily through his nose as he waited for Chris's muscles to relax and get used to the intrusion. He unlatched his teeth to soothingly lick and kiss the slight indention of teeth marks he left.

 

"Dare…Darren, di-didn't think…you'd be th-this big." Chris hadn't meant to say that out load, but apparently being filled so completely by his best friend makes him babble incoherently.

 

"Mmm…only because you're so fucking tight. So hot, so perfect, God this is better than how I thought it would be." Darren pulled back and thrust back in, keeping a slow, steady pace as he fucked into the sexy man under him. He made sure to stare at Chris's face as he thrust into him, taking pleasure in the half-lidded eyes, parted kiss-swollen lips, and beautiful flush across his pale cheeks.

 

Chris nodded, enjoying the constant feeling of Darren filling him up again and again. "Dare…Dare come on. Please…more. I wanna feel it." Just because Kurt was always portrayed as this delicate person didn't mean Chris was.

 

Darren stilled inside of Chris, swallowing thickly as his resolve to just give Chris what he wanted and pound away was dissolving. "A-Are you sure? I don't-I don't wanna hurt you."

 

Chris gave a fucked-out smile before turning his head and licking the shell of Darren's ear. "Dare…just fuck me. Let go." Darren growled at Chris's words, his resolve snapping in half and being thrown out the window. He grabbed the other's hips in an almost bruising hold and proceeded to fucking pound, at an almost punishing pace, into Chris's now abused hole. The new pace caused Chris's arms to give out and he bent over even more as his elbows now held him up on the porcelain sink. Darren didn't seem to mind, he just bent over Chris's back to pant wetly against the sweaty skin and continue thrusting into Chris at even deeper angle. The only things to be heard were Darren's animalistic grunts, the sweaty slapping of skin against skin, and Chris's little 'uh's' tumbling from his open mouth. Darren changed his angle slightly on the next thrust and Chris shouted in pleasure, "FUCK! THERE! RIGHT FUCKING THERE, DARREN! PLEASE...HARDER!"

 

Darren inwardly smiled smugly as he kept the angle and pounded straight into Chris's prostate. "Ya close, baby? I know I'm close. Fuck…you feel so good. Better than anything…fuck, love being inside you. Love hearing those fucking noises you make, love knowing that I'M the one making you sound like that."

 

Chris keened at the combined sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine and the words tumbling from Darren's mouth. Chris thrust back to meet every one of the other's thrusts forward, "Yeah…yeah. Feel so good, fuck, I love how full you make me feel. You're fu…oh shit!...fucking amazing. So close…so fucking close. All you…all because of you. Pl-Please…t-touch me." Darren moved one of his hands from the hip it was holding and grasped Chris's leaking erection. He started moving his hand up and down Chris's member; not having to wait long till Chris was spilling over his hand with Darren's name on his lips.

 

Darren pulled out of Chris, his erection still raging, begging for its release, and helped him out of the clothes caught around his ankles. He pushed the other clothes off the toilet seat lid and sat down, motioning for Chris to join him. Chris understood what Darren wanted even in his hazy post-orgasm mind. He climbed into Darren's lap and moaned brokenly when Darren quickly impaled Chris's slick, used hole with his rigid member again. Darren didn't know if he'd ever get this opportunity a second time, so he wasn't about to waste the one he had now. Continuing hard and fast, Darren fucked up into Chris with abandon.

 

Chris wound his arms around Darren's neck and threw his head back to moan wantonly. The feeling of himself being taken again and again by Darren was almost enough to get Chris hard a second time. His flaccid cock bounced against his stomach as he let Darren control his hips and bounce him any way Darren wanted on his dick. Chris brought his head back down and opened his eyes to see Darren staring straight up at him. Chris tilted his head almost innocently as Darren grunted with the effort he was fucking up into Chris with. Bringing his lips down next to Darren's ear, Chris whispered, "Come on, Dare. Are you fucking close? Mmm…I can feel your hot rod getting even harder inside me. I want it…I want it so bad. Want you to cum…cum inside me. Fill me up, Mr. Darren Criss."

 

That did it. Darren gave one last, hard thrust upwards as he simultaneously pulled Chris's lax body downwards and came, filling the condom up. Chris pulled Darren's mouth to his and enjoyed a lazy wet kiss as Darren basked in his orgasmic high. They're tongues danced together messily and clumsily in each other's hot mouths. When they pulled away, Darren had a happy, sated smile on his face. "Colfer, sometimes you are too sexy for your own good."

 

Chris blushed, even with Darren's softening member buried in his ass; he couldn't help but blush at the compliment. "This is all your fault, you know. For rubbing your hard-on against me DURING a scene, for scratching me, for kissing my ass…all your fault."

 

Darren chuckled, "Well if this is where it gets us, then I'm not at all sorry." If the shit-eating grin that split across his face didn't prove to Chris how not sorry Darren was, then the following passionate kiss he pulled Chris into was.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing smut. Not the first smut I posted on AO3, but the first one I ever wrote. Decided to put it up here too. Leave a kudos, or comment telling me if you liked it, I really do appreciate them. Till next time! :)


End file.
